for the Center for Molecular Imaging Technology and Translation The Center for Molecular Imaging Technology and Translation (CMITT) will be a national resource located within the newly created Gordon Center for Medical Imaging (GCMI) at the Massachusetts General Hospital. Working within the interdisciplinary environment (e.g., imaging sciences; image reconstruction and processing; pharmacokinetics) of the Gordon Center, the aim of CMITT is to develop, validate and disseminate cutting-edge imaging technologies that take advantage of the game-changing capabilities afforded by simultaneous acquisition of PET and MR. CMITT consists of three Technology Research and Development projects (TR&Ds): TR&D1 aims at breaking down the resolution barrier in PET. By developing enabling technologies for attenuation and motion field estimation as well as PSH modeling we can achieve the intrinsic resolution of PET, about 4mm, in the breathing patient by using novel accelerated MR acquisitions with sparse sampling. TR&D2 will develop the unified statistical model of joint reconstruction of PET and MR that incorporates the corrections developed in TR&D1. TR&D3 will develop the pharmacokinetic modeling of physiological processes in simultaneous PET/MR (TR&D3) in quantitative PET/MR images that enable exploration of molecular physiology. There is currently no PET-focused Biomedical Technology Resource Center supported by NIBIB. Thus CMITT seeks to fill a clear national need for PET/MR imaging technology development, one that is agnostic with respect to commercial platform and, in many instances, applies equally to PET or MR alone. The Resource provides a unique environment with an interdisciplinary team of highly accomplished scientists, engineers, and clinicians with diverse expertise in multiple modalities and disciplines that supports service use of the Center's facilities by imaging scientists throughout the country as well as Europe, Asia and Australia. CMITT will provide extensive training opportunities for students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty, and seeks to advance the field of molecular imaging of normal function and disease through active dissemination of new knowledge and technology.